Angel of Music
by singingowl
Summary: The story of Meg's life in the 10 years between Phantom of the Opera and Love Never Dies. One-shot. Rated T for prostitution.


I stayed by his side. I danced for him. I traveled halfway across the world for him. But all he thought of was getting Christine back.

Christine Daae, the most promising opera singer of our age. My best friend of so many years until we fell apart. The beautiful, talented Christine Daae. She's the one that stole his heart. But Christine fell in love with the rich Viscount Raoul de Chagny. When Erik learned of this love, he went crazy with hatred and anger. He stole Christine in the middle of a performance. He almost killed Raoul.

The thing about me is that I always seem to be the one left out. Christine used to be my best friend who was a chorus girl too. But she became a beautiful opera star. She left a path of destruction in her wake when she left the opera house.

When Erik moved to Coney Island, I moved too. But I became a chorus girl again.

I danced every day for so many people. I danced with a smile, but inside I felt used. I felt wasted.

I had a promising career in Paris. People started to take notice of my dancing. A prestigious ballet college sent me a letter, asking me to audition for them. It was the day I got the letter that I was told I was leaving for the United States. I brought the letter to my mother's room, bursing with pride. I knocked on her door and she told me to enter. As I skipped into the room, my mother turned away from the mirror she was looking at. I walked up to her and gave her the letter. She scanned through it, and slowly put in onto the dresser by it.

"You cannot go, Meg. I'm sorry," she said with a straight face.

"What do you mean mother?"

"We are leaving for the United States in four days."

I stepped away from her. Why hadn't she told me?

"Why are we going?"

"Erik has found a job there and he needs us to keep him company." Of course. Our entire lives revolve around Erik. Anywhere he goes, we would go too even if I wish not to. My mother thinks of him as another child. But this time, I want her to go without one child.

"Mother, I refuse. Why can't I will stay here and go to the conservatory and become a professional ballerina?"

"Ah my little angel, you are too naive. Can't you see that so many girls will audition? You have so much banking on the fact that you will get into the conservatory. But what if you do not get in? You will have to take up the devil's work."

"Mother! I will never do that kind of actions!"

But my mother won. When Erik moved to the United States, so did we. I think he moved not for the job but to get away from all of the memories. Christine had left her mark on the opera house and Erik wanted to get away to someplace she had not touched yet.

We went to Coney Island. Erik fit right in. No longer was he the only freak. He set up a show called "Phantasma". It had freaks from all over. But the main attraction were the Ooh La La Girls: dancers. He chose many experienced dancers to perform. He also chose me.

I didn't like the dancing we did. At the Opera House, I was a ballerina. I love ballet because it is so graceful and light. I could lose myself in my dancing. But here at Coney Island, I danced risque type dances that make me feel self conscious. I cannot get lost in this kind of dancing. I have tried to get my mother to move us back to Paris, but she refuses. She wants to stay with Erik. I don't see the point. I never see him around anymore. He is always in holed away, writing a masterpiece. A musical phenomenon.

And so I dance. I dance every night to rowdy crowds. Over and over again. But me and my mom need money. Badly. So I get it the only way I can: prositution. My first time hurt a lot. The guy was greasy and smelling as though something died, but he was willing to pay a lot and so I did it. I bled a lot but he just laughed. I cried silently and as he took his leave, he wiped one of my tears off my face and ate it. I scrunched up my nose in disgust but he didn't notice. He had already left. After a couple more times, I learned to detach my feelings from the sex. It was mindless. I got better and better and soon I got lots of customers. I made sure my mother never knew what was happening. She would look down at me in disgust before throwing me out. She never questioned where I got the money, but I would have said I got it from Erik.

I learned to detach my feelings from the dancing too. I felt like everything was the same at Coney Island: the bright lights covered up the darkness underneath. You only saw the darkness if it was thrust upon you. I saw the darkness, my mother did not. All she saw was another opportunity to get closer to Erik.

One day, a letter came for me. It was sent by Erik. I opened it excitedly. It said:

_Dear Meg,_

_I am delighted to have seen your performance last night and have decided to schedule you as the main act to my production a week from now. The person I was hoping to sing the part never showed up and you have more than proved yourself. I will get the music to you soon._

_-Erik_

I showed the letter to my mother and grinned in excitement. She looked slowly up from the letter and gave me a rare smile.

"Meg, this means we will have to have more practice. Go get ready and I will be there soon." I skipped off, over the moon with this new turn out.

For five days, me and my mother practiced and practiced. The music was given to us and as I sight read it, I found it to be the most beautiful thing I had ever sung. I was very pleased to be honored to sing it.

But then tragedy struck.

A boat arrived in New York two days before I was to go on. On this boat were the regular upper class people but also Christine Daae, her husband Raoul, and their son Gustave. And as they stepped into the backstage of Phantasma, I knew as I hugged my old best friend and singing prodigy that I would never get the main act in Erik's production. He would always chose Christine. For love truly never dies.


End file.
